


Once Bitten

by Daydreamer



Series: Bitten [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Uzumaki's curiosity about vampire bites draws Itachi Uchiha's attention and interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Bitten

Naruto Uzumaki stood anxiously before the large, ornately-carved wooden door. His eyes darted back and forth as if he expected some monster to jump out from the shadows. It was amusing since many of the world's cultures would easily lump him with said monsters.

The door swung open and a tan hand latched onto the collar of his shirt and jerked him inside before he could greet his host. "Holy shit, Kiba…what the hell?"

"I don't trust Sasuke not to have some sort of alarm telling him that you are over." Kiba walked Naruto quickly towards the comfortable entertainment room filled with the latest in electronics from state-of-the-art gaming to a Blu-ray player and a quite large LCD television.

"I've been here before…with Sasuke present." Naruto blinked dumbly. "He didn't seem to have a problem with me then?"

"That was because he was here then. It's when he's not here that he becomes paranoid."

Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "Does he think I’m going to ravish you or something?"

Kiba barked out a laugh. "Hardly. The son of a bitch doesn't like it when I drink. He won't let me drink anything stronger than red wine." Kiba snatched the orange backpack from Naruto's hands and ripped open to the interior.

Naruto jerked his book bag from Kiba's hands. "Hey! Don't touch the bag. Do you realize how hard it is to find a bag in this exact color? Five department stores and eighteen websites later…that's how hard it is."

"I'll do the honors, if you please." Naruto dug through several packages of party munchies before extracting two dust covered bottles. He waved them in the air while wiggling his brows. "Party time."

"Hell, yeah!" Kiba jerked a bottle from Naruto's hand, popped the cork, and took a deep swig. "Oh, shit! That is good stuff."

"My uncle brews the shit. You know how fucking hard it is to get drunk. I think this stuff is potent enough to put a human in the hospital." Naruto plopped down on the sofa with a bag of chips and his bottle of potent liquor. "So, why doesn't Sasuke let you drink? I mean…it's not like it will kill you."

Kiba downed another swallow and sighed happily. "He doesn't like how liquor makes my blood taste."

"Really?" Naruto sat forward with interest and moved to take the bottle from Kiba. "Maybe you shouldn't drink so much…I mean, he feeds almost solely on you, right?"

"Fuck off my drink!" Kiba jerked his bottle from Naruto's reaching grasp. "You're worse than my mother…and let me tell you, that bitch is a real bitch."

Naruto blinked before bursting out with ribald laughter. "That's a pretty accurate description."

"Damn right it is."

Giving a shrug, he washed his hands of trying to talk Kiba out of drinking. "Fine, it's your funeral when Sasuke tastes that shit in your blood."

"I'd rather seek forgiveness than ask for permission," growled Kiba and made his point by gulping down a quarter of the bottle before flopping back with a loud burp.

Several swallows of homemade brew later and Naruto felt the brew beginning to take effect. His inhibitions began to slowly drift from him and he now had the courage to ask the question sitting heavily on his mind for several months. "Okay…Kiba, I've wanted to know for a while…what's it feel like to be fed on?"

Kiba rolled his eyes towards the high ceiling. He sighed heavily, a lopsided grin working across his features. "Indescribable. You would be shocked at how often he makes me come just from drinking."

Naruto's brows shot into his hairline. If not for Kiba's rapidly growing state of inebriation, he doubted his friend would have revealed that little tidbit of information. "No shit?"

"I kid you not." Kiba was drinking pretty hard, far harder than Naruto. Sasuke's forced sobriety was hitting him pretty hard. "I asked Sasuke if it was the bond."

Naruto sat forward with interest. "And?"

"He said he could make anyone come from biting…if he wanted to." Kiba's eyes went hard and he pointed a finger at Naruto. "Which he doesn't!"

Hands lifted immediately in placation. "I'm not into guys…remember."

It wasn't necessarily true…he'd just never met a guy he wanted to fuck. There was the one man he'd shared blow jobs with fifty years back, but as far as full out sex, his more mate-centric mentality made it difficult to fuck indiscriminately.

"For…Sasuke…you would be into it."

Naruto grinned ferally. "Well…it's not like Sasuke is the only bloodsucker out there."

Kiba blinked dumbly. "You could ask Itachi."

Naruto paled visibly. "I'd rather not proposition the head of the Uchiha clan. My dad gives me a lot of freedom, but I don't think even he would like to hear of me hooking up with a vampire. There is no way in hell I could keep that a secret from him for long."

"Come on…seriously…he's sexy…in a dark unsmiling sort of way." Kiba thought for a moment, having difficultly navigating through his sloshed brain. "You…should totally ask him to. I bet he could do it…if not for Sasuke…I'd probably do him."

"You're drunk."

"Fuck yeah, I'm drunk." Kiba slumped back on the sofa. "And it feels wonderful."

Naruto took a more reserved sip of his bottle, savoring the rush of almost painful warmth flowing down his esophagus and pooling in his stomach. "Yeah."

"Hey, Kiba?"

Hazy eyes slid to meet blue. "Hmm?"

"Is Sasuke gonna kill me for smuggling you booze?" While the comment sounded jokingly, Naruto was partially serious. Sasuke was a hard ass sometimes, especially when it came to Kiba.

"Prolly…damn, Naru…this is good shit." Kiba's head lolled back and his eyes rolled into his head. "Imma have…a hangover from hell…but it's worth it."

Even with a were-shifter's higher than average healing, the tan neck visible above Kiba's collar was littered with dark purple bruises. Healing bite marks. Fuck, did Sasuke use his neck for a chew toy? The sight had Naruto's cock twitching in his pants. It wasn't so much Kiba as it was just the thought of being bitten. Biting was a part of their mating nature, but added in with the feeding nature of the vampires and a very erotic thought was seeded in his mind.

"Oh shit…I'm getting hard thinking of being fed on." Kiba was passed out, so speaking it out loud didn't matter much as there was no one there to hear him.

"Is that so?"

Naruto's eyes widened comically as he turned to see Itachi Uchiha, the man he had been speaking to Kiba about not five minutes ago, standing in the archway leading into the entertainment room and looking particularly amused at that. "Uh…you didn't hear that."

"Oh?" Itachi glided forward, his eyes twinkled with life Naruto hadn't known the normally stoic man possessed. 

"Just forget it. It's a fantasy." Naruto took a quick swallow from his bottle.

Itachi moved like a shadow, his body seeming to easily glide until it stood above Naruto's seated figure. "I can make it reality. All you have to do is ask."

Itachi trailed a hand over Naruto's forearm and up to his neck. Skilled fingers stroked the flesh above the throbbing pulse. "It's quite pleasurable…teeth sinking into your flesh…blood being drawn. There is no more erotic act. It's more than simply drinking…it's survival. On some level, even an animal like you would understand that."

Naruto's eyes, having closed under the power of Itachi's voice, snapped open and electric blue orbs gazed up at the smirking face. "What the hell? What do you mean animal? Your brother is mated to a so called animal."

Itachi glanced at Kiba with a sigh. "For the sake of Sasuke."

"You're an ass." Naruto pushed Itachi's hand from his neck. His skin practically crawled in the need to be reunited with the touch.

Itachi turned quickly and took the steps two at a time before turning to glance over his shoulder. "I suggest you clear out before Sasuke returns. When he sees Kiba inebriated, he'll be quite miffed. Alcohol flavors the blood. It can be unpleasant…and I doubt that swill you smuggled in will taste pleasant."

"Tastes good to me." Actually…there wasn't really a taste. His taste buds were fried on the first swallow.

He fought the urge to shiver as he was left alone with the drunken Kiba. Damn if Kiba wasn't right. Itachi was sexy as hell.

"Dude…dude, I'm going home." Naruto shook Kiba's shoulder several times only to receive mumbled responses. "Fine…sleep on the couch. That's where you're going to be when Sasuke finds out you've been drinking."

Naruto's gaze shot towards the stairs leading to the second floor. If he asked a vampire to bite him…it definitely wouldn't be Itachi Uchiha. The seed was planted; he simply had to keep it from taking root.

 

Itachi watched silently as Naruto rushed from the house. He'd only meant to tease the were-fox…until he'd scented the mixture of lust in the blood. It was addicting and every instinct ordered him to give chase and bury his fangs in the smooth throat while sinking his cock in what was sure to be a very delicious ass. Were-shifters were quite amorous bed partners.

 

Raising a hand to his eyes, he hissed faintly under his breath. How long had it been since he'd taken a lover to bed? Longer than he cared to admit and now after seeing this young were practically squirming under his touch, the beast inside him had awakened with a voracious hunger. If he had not purposefully riled the were, it's likely he would have had a fucking and feeding before dawn. That one had been primed for it.

"Shit." Why did he have to be noble?

"What are you bitching about?" Sasuke glided slowly into the room. He scented the air for a moment before pausing with a frown. "Is that liquor I smell?"

Itachi's own morose thoughts faded at the look of horror mixed with annoyance. "I believe your sloshed lover is in the media room."

Sasuke snarled and lunged towards the nearby doorway. "Fuck!"

The scream considerably lightened Itachi's mood and he followed his brother into the room where Kiba was happily passed out on the sofa with a stupid grin on his face. "I would imagine his blood is going to taste particularly vile for quite a few days."

"Fuck you!" Sasuke paced before the sofa. "Why, Kiba? You fucking know I feed off of you."

Itachi chuckled mildly. "He's not like us, Sasuke. He doesn't understand living off of live prey. Perhaps you should consider feeding elsewhere so to keep from denying him something he wants."

Sasuke's already pale skin tone dropped several shades of color. "No."

"Sasuke?" Kiba looked up at Sasuke through hazy, bloodshot eyes. "I'm sowwy."

"God." Sasuke scooped up Kiba in his arms as if he was a child. "We're going to have a serious talk when you are sober."

"Have fun with your pet, Sasuke."

Itachi didn't wait for the scathing reply. He moved with preternatural speed towards his suite of rooms, sealing the door firmly behind him. His privacy was quite important to him.

He wearily settled before the fire crackling gently behind the cast iron grate. "Little fox…what brought on this interest?"

It had been too long since he'd felt such an interest in anyone, male or female. Few knew how truly old he was. Sasuke was a surprising accident born long after Itachi's majority. His father had ruled the Uchiha family for nearly two thousand years before he was deposed and the mantle of leadership foisted on Itachi.

Perhaps it was time he took a consort. The were-fox was out of the question, regardless of the intense interest he provoked. Laws recently put into motion were far too new to risk pursuing such a high profile person. Minato Namikaze's son was definitely off limits. The head of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family had his limits as far as what he would allow. Itachi very much doubted those limits would allow for a cross-species relationship.

"Pity," he murmured, bringing his fingers to his nose and breathing in the faint traces of scent still gracing them. "I would have liked to see how far that rabbit hole went."

oOo

Naruto sat nervously next to Kiba. The club was a place any being of supernatural origin could frequent without thought to the humans living all around them. Special weres were employed to scent out any humans attempting to gain entrance. It was a new establishment put into affect with the new laws to allow were-shifters and vampires to socialize outside of the centennial meetings.

While the elders were still uncertain about the benefits of such socialization, none could truly deny the chance for a more solid peace between the two species. Regardless of the new allowances, both vampires and weres were kept on tight leashes for the time being.

"What's with your scent?" shouted Kiba over the pulse of music.

"I'm just nervous." Naruto glanced around. If he wanted to experience a bite, he needed to do it here where there was at least a small degree of anonymity.

Kiba sent Naruto a confused glance. "About what?"

"Socializing with vamps." Kiba didn't recall their drink induced conversation and Naruto wanted to keep it that way for the time being. The last thing he needed was his friend trying to talk him out of it or worse…setting him up.

Kiba looked as if he didn't fully believe the story. "Just don't look into their eyes."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Why?"

"Don't know…just something I heard in the movies."

Naruto lifted a hand and slapped it across the back of Kiba's head. "What the hell? The movies?"

"Just go dance." Kiba glanced at the glass of wine at his elbow with a much suffering look. "I'll just sit here and drink my…wine."

A grin worked across Naruto's face. "That's what you get for using me to get around Sasuke's Kiba is a now a lightweight rule."

Kiba snarled but didn't deny the comment. That only made Naruto grin even wider until he felt eyes boring into the back of his skull. It was Itachi…he was certain.

He turned his gaze to the direction of the gaze, only to see a statuesque woman. Disappointment rushed through him with the sharpness of a newly forged blade. Apparently all vampires had the ability to stare into one's skull with a nearly physical touch. That was good to know. At least now he knew it wasn't just Itachi Uchiha who had that ability.

Not one to deny an obvious invitation, Naruto plastered a grin on his face and moved to where the woman stood. Her eyes were those of a vampire…dark, still pools of midnight. Any vampire would do…right?

"Would you like to go somewhere else, were-fox?" Her dagger-like nails scratched teasingly over the skin revealed by his tank top. It was all he could do not to cringe at the touch. It was a similar stroke to the one given by Itachi several weeks prior, but in no way did it bring forth the same warm rush of pleasure and lust. He would just close his eyes and imagine Itachi was biting him.

"Do you bite?" he asked. If he wanted a simple fuck, he could ask one of his own kind. This was different and very much illicit. He wanted to be bitten. He wanted to know what it felt like to give sustenance to another.

Her lips twitched and parted to reveal pearly white fangs, partially distended. "What do you think?"

"Let's go." Naruto would just close his eyes and it would be enough. He'd been beating off to the memory of the stroking touch of Itachi's fingers since that night. Imagining Itachi's fangs would be simple.

He hoped.

oOo

"I told you it would make money." Sasuke strode with Itachi towards the booming club. "It's already made double what we put into it."

Itachi hummed under his breath, wincing at the pulsing music in his sensitive ears. "I don't understand why the music needs to be so loud."

"You're old fashioned, Itachi. The younger generations like their music loud and their dances sweaty." Sasuke crossed his arms and scanned the interior. "There's Kiba."

Instinctively, Itachi searched the vicinity of Kiba for Naruto. Despite the thick smell of musk and sweat, he caught the faintest waft of Naruto's scent. It had him instantly on edge with excitement. His fangs descended without his knowledge, aching desperately for a taste of what was denied him before.

Sasuke smirked at Kiba's glass of simple red wine. "Good, boy."

"The only thing he lacks now is a collar and a leash." Itachi's lips twisted upward in a smirk. "At least he is house broken."

"I am not a pet, damn it!"

Itachi ruffled the mussed brown hair. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Where is you blond sidekick?" asked Sasuke as he settled on Kiba's lap with a small purr. "He's usually never far."

"I saw him head towards the back with some vampire woman." Kiba nodded towards the hallways leading towards the restrooms and storage areas. "He's been hopelessly fascinated by vampires lately."

Itachi went stiff, his fathomless eyes darting quickly towards the back hallway. Without saying another word, he locked onto Naruto's scent and flickered from view. His only thought was finding Naruto and prying from him whatever creature he might find trying to take what belonged to him.

His nails lengthened, becoming claws as he shattered the door to find a female vampire lowering in for the bite. It had been centuries since the urge to kill had overtaken him…and never for one of his own. Red flared in his eyes, eclipsing the natural black and his claws ripped at the female's shoulder as he tossed her from Naruto's body.

She hissed, her face transforming into something nightmarish with bared fangs and claws. Itachi returned the hiss. "You would do well to remember who you are looking upon before you even consider following through with that attack."

Some semblance of intelligence returned to her gaze before she paled visibly and dropped to a knee. "Forgive me, my lord. I did not know he belonged to you."

Itachi's knuckles cracked and the desperate urge to rend her body asunder worked through his bloodstream. She may have acted innocently, but Naruto was still his. "Get out."

Naruto, under a light thrall blinked several times before scowling at Itachi. "Damn it! Why did you send her away? We were almost to the good part."

The bloodlust still ran thick in Itachi's veins, making it impossible for him to calm his eyes or his thunderous expression. He looked a fright with fully extended claws and fangs as well as eyes the color of fresh blood. Instead of placating Naruto, he charged him. It was simple to pin him to the nearby wall.

"What the hell?" Naruto struggled but was no match for an ancient being, ten times older and immensely more powerful. "Let me go."

Claws scrapped along Naruto's throat while Itachi breathed in his scent at the source. "No."

Naruto's struggles resumed in earnest, forcing Itachi to growl low in his throat. "You wanted to know what biting feels like?"

Itachi couldn’t resist swiping his tongue along the length of Naruto's throat, tasting the salty flavor of sweat. "Allow me to give you the experience."

He wasn't in his right mind. If the blood lust wasn’t so strong, he could have resisted its call. Instead, he was reacting as a mate would to another venturing onto what belonged to him. Marking this pristine neck was all he could focus on, and doing so drove him even higher into the thick of the blood lust.

"Itachi…you've got to let me go…" Naruto gasped at the slightly nipping bite the words caused. "Oh…shit—"

As the body in his grasp went limp, Itachi loosened his grip around the flushed neck. He could hear the blood pumping in quick rushes. Each thrum of the pounding heart only served to incite even darker pleasures from him. His teeth ached with such a force, he was sure he'd never experienced it in the scores of centuries he'd lived.

But, he wouldn't bite and savage this neck. He would savor the pleasure of the feast before him. The flesh was his. The blood was his. Naruto was…his.

Scraping his fangs along the thrumming vein, he felt rather than heard the moan from Naruto's lips. It rolled through his body, sending him even further from sanity. The faintest taste of blood ghosted over his tongue, making him use his fangs to pinch the flesh to bring more to just beneath the surface of tan skin.

"Oh God…oh shit…" Naruto was gyrating so wildly against him that Itachi was forced to lower a hand to stop the hips from moving. The action caused a low needful moan to rip from the body pressed against him.

Another whining cry escaping panting lips brought forth more need than Itachi thought he possessed. He could no more deny himself the taste of blood than he could willingly walk into the sun. He needed this. 

Fangs gleamed in the dim light before sinking deep in a quick strike. Naruto gave a loud shout and the thicker scent of musk filled the air. Had Itachi been in his right mind, he would have chuckled at how easily his fox came.

But Itachi was too distracted to even think of anything but the warm rich blood pouring into him. It was thick with the flavor of the wild along with the strength of the were. The taste was addicting and he wanted to keep devouring it.

Each pull of his lips caused Naruto to release a little cry. Where once hands pushed against him, now they scratched and gripped to pull him closer. He could feel the animal in Naruto coming forth to the surface along with the faint burst of soft fur along tan arms. Was the animal enjoying it as much as the man was?

Pulling back with a pant, Itachi looked down at the body beneath him. Human appearing ears had lengthened to slight points and small fangs poked out over a bitten lower lip. Tufts of fur seemed to sprout out at random and small black claws gripped at his arms. Half turned, Naruto was stunning.

Itachi pressed forward so their bodies touched from chest to groin. His lips brushed the long ears; the action causing Naruto to give a small excited yip. "Would you like more, little fox?"

"Yes." The words were slurred through his teeth, but the desperation in them was the only validation Itachi needed.

Clawed hands fisted in short blond locks, forcing Naruto to arch his neck. The marks from the previous bite had healed enough to stop the bleeding, but still remained as evidence of his mark. A low rumbling sound escaped his chest before he struck again.

This time Naruto screamed and wrapped his long legs around Itachi's hips. The bite was several inches lower than the first and much more violent. There was an almost tearing of flesh as he feasted deeply. He needed more.

More blood. 

More of Naruto.

One hand held Naruto's head back while the other fastened on his hips. Claws dug in violently to flesh while teeth buried themselves again and again into warm flesh. He was savaging Naruto's body and all he could think of was marking him in every possible way. His scent needed to be on him and in him.

Itachi ground hard against Naruto, forcing a small scream of pleasure from his throat. He was hard again. Itachi could feel the need thrumming through his partner just as potently as he could his own. The room was becoming saturated in the scent of blood and sex.

"Ah…fuck…Itachi—"

Itachi snarled around the flesh in his mouth. His name on Naruto's lips was like an aphrodisiac. He wanted more of it. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight and he pressed closer to the hardness jutting from Naruto's loins in an attempt to ease the sensual pain growing inside him.

"Mine," he snarled. He was going to mark every inch of his body. There would be no denying who his blond fox belonged to after he was finished.

He withdrew only for a moment before sinking forward once more, his teeth slowly piercing a previously unmarked bit of flesh. It was enough for Naruto, his body arching and his now hoarse voice crying out as his pleasure engulfed him. Even thicker musk filled the room and Itachi's senses.

"Oh God!"

Itachi's eyes snapped open and he turned his gaze to where Sasuke and Kiba stood in what remained of the door. His mind was still clouded by the lust and he snarled viciously in warning. If they dared approach what was his, he would attack.

"Itachi…wake up!" Sasuke snatched Kiba back before he could approach. "This isn't you."

Itachi's eyes shimmered before fading to the familiar dark pools. Reason worked through his mind and he stepped back from Naruto as if burned.

Naruto's body didn't have the strength to remain aloft and slid limply down the wall. He panted raggedly and released only the faintest of moans. He looked used up and satiated in the same breath.

Kiba broke free of Sasuke and lunged for Naruto. "What the fuck did you do?"

Itachi stumbled away, a hand rising to his brow. Blood covered his mouth and chin while soaking into his shirt. He looked as if he'd killed someone.

"Shit." Sasuke came forward to brace Itachi. "Have you been feeding at all?"

Still dazed, Itachi collapsed against Sasuke. He felt the rush of strength in his body and the equally powerful crash caused by the blood lust. Never in his existence had he felt such remorse and elation.

"How is Naruto?" he whispered.

Sasuke leaned Itachi against the wall before moving away to where Kiba knelt in a panic. "He fucking drained him."

Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's chest. The heart raced faster than normal, but not dangerously so. His body was already beginning to close the wounds created by the violent feeding. "He's not drained. It's very hard to drain a were."

"Look at him." Kiba motioned frantically towards Naruto's lethargic frame. "This is not Naruto!"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the assault of sex. "This is exactly what you look like after a powerful fucking and feeding."

Kiba paled, his panic fading enough for him to scent the sex in the air over the overpowering odor of blood. "Oh god—"

"Itachi is no mindset to think so we need to do damage control." Sasuke glance to where Itachi was collapsed on the floor across the length of the room. "Damn, Naruto must have some powerful blood for it to knock the shit out of Itachi."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kiba as he threw his jacket around Naruto's shoulders.

Sasuke ran a finger through the drying blood on Naruto's neck and brought it to his lips. Itachi managed a small warning growl before collapsing once more. "Fuck me…if I wasn't mated to you…I'd probably rape Naruto."

Kiba snarled at Sasuke in warning. "What's so special about his blood?"

"Were blood is different from human blood. They both contain life-force, but were blood has something even more. The power of the were is infused in the blood. It's the same with vampire blood, though we can't exist indefinitely on the blood of our own kind. We would need to supplement it with were or human blood. Naruto's blood is highly potent. Itachi is a lot older than he seems. That makes him more resistant to the pull of blood…but with how much of Naruto's he just consumed…he's going to have one hell of a hang over come morning." Sasuke gritted his teeth and moved away from Naruto. "We need to get them both home and cleaned up."

"I can't take him home like this. His dad will go ape shit." Kiba glanced at Sasuke. "Do you want to start a were-vampire war?"

Sasuke shrugged and lifted Itachi over his shoulder. "Then bring him home with us. Either way, we need to clean them both up before we're discovered."

Kiba nodded and tugged the limp Naruto onto his back. "God…I can smell his spunk…and feel it. Let's hurry up and take them home before I throw up."

oOo

Naruto woke feeling as if he'd been run over by a train. He groaned and moved slowly into a sitting position. The ache in his neck throbbed in time with his heart. The memories rushed back in a wild tangent of excitement, pain, and mind blowing pleasure.

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right, you moron." Kiba walked into the room and slapped Naruto across his head. "What did you do to set Itachi off like that? If anyone finds out the shape you were in, it's likely he'll be put to death. Do you realize what that will do to Sasuke, not to mention relations with our two species?"

Naruto looked up at Kiba with as pleading eyes as he could muster. "I don't know what happened. One minute this hot blood sucking chick was about to bite me, and the next Itachi was throwing her across the room. I didn't even have time to think before he was biting me and I was coming so fucking hard, I nearly passed out."

"Jeez, dude." Kiba sat down on the bed. "Those are the best orgasms."

"Where's Itachi. I have to talk to him."

Kiba snatched Naruto's shirt and jerked him back to the bed. "He's been out of it for as long as you. Apparently you have some designer blood or some shit. You overloaded him. He deserved it though. He nearly drained you. When we came in, he looked like a monster."

"All the more reason to talk with him. Damn it, Kiba." Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "I think I mated to him."

"No, you didn't." Kiba shoved Naruto's shoulder. "Last night was no where near a full moon and you have to more than let someone nibble on your neck to make a mate bond."

Naruto shook his head. "Then why do I feel like this?"

"Because short of having a cock up your ass, you got fucked into complete docility while having your blood drawn. It's like a freaking drug and it fucks with your mind for a while." Kiba crossed his arms. "Now come into the kitchen and I'll fix you some food. You've got to be hungry."

Naruto's stomach growled loudly and he grinned sheepishly. "Yeah."

The two walked into the dark kitchen. "It's still dark."

"You've been asleep for nearly twenty-four hours." Kiba set about piling sandwiches high with meat and cheese before placing one before Naruto. "Eat."

Naruto devoured the food like a starving man. He was just finishing his bottle of soda when Itachi walked into the room. "Itachi!"

Kiba growled under his breath. "Go away."

Itachi's hair looked particularly shiny and his skin held a healthy glow unlike anything either had seen. He looked as if he could kick ass and still come away untouched. The natural vampire pallor was muted to such a degree that his skin possessed a nearly dusky tone.

"Could you leave us, for a moment, Kiba?"

Kiba glanced at Naruto, who nodded. "I'll be in the other room."

Itachi settled in the chair Kiba vacated and stared forward at Naruto. The gaze caused Naruto to shift nervously. "You look healthy."

"Do you realize how old I am?" asked Itachi faintly.

Naruto swallowed slowly. "Couple hundred years?"

"I'm nearly two thousand years old. My father was just named lord of the Uchiha clan when I was born. In all those years, I always possessed the hunger. Vampires are born with a high tolerance for pain because of the hunger. If we don't feed daily, it grows in intensity but even after feeding, it is always there like a niggling thought inside our brains--urging us to feed. I don't feel it any more."

"So, you're not a vampire anymore?" asked Naruto out of curiosity.

Itachi chuckled in mirth. "Don't worry, little fox. I am still a vampire and the hunger will return eventually. What I want to say is that I apologize for what happened. I am sorry."

"I'm not."

Itachi started, his brows shooting into his hairline. "Pardon?"

"You gave me exactly what I want…hell, you probably couldn't have made me feel any better if you'd fucked me." Naruto flushed brightly under his tan. "I kind of…well, Kiba said the feeling was like a drug, and uhh…I'd like to do it again."

Itachi folded his hands on the table and leaned forward with a smirk. "What do I get out of this deal? The law is still very gray where interspecies relationships are concerned. Your father is quite a powerful man amongst the weres."

"You get my ass…what more do you want?" Naruto looked confused at the question. "…and my blood."

Itachi's eyes seemed to darken a shade. "And if I want more?"

"What more do I have?" Naruto was definitely confused at this point.

Itachi smirked and extended a hand to stroke over the flesh of Naruto's chest directly over his heart. "I think you have more to give than you think."

"If you say so." Naruto bemoaned the loss of Itachi's hand. "So…when do we start?"

Itachi stood in a fluid motion and latched a strong hand to Naruto's wrist. "Now."

Naruto grinned widely at Kiba and shot his surprised friend a thumbs up as they stalked past. This was definitely going to be worth it. Laws be damned, if he could have Itachi, he would tell all the lawmakers to go fuck themselves.

Kiba stood dumbfounded as Sasuke approached. "Where are they going?"

"I'm out of here. I still can't get the smell of Naruto's spunk out of my nose. I sure as hell don't want to smell it freshly again." Kiba turned on his heel, only to have Sasuke pull him back against his chest. "Oh…I think I can take your mind off your friend's cum."

Kiba gave a small whine before allowing Sasuke to pull him up to their room. When Sasuke promised something, he always came through and Naruto's emissions were quickly forgotten.


	2. Twice Bitten

Itachi closed the door to his rooms, dark eyes watching Naruto's curious gaze scan the interior of the suite. The only light in the space came from the fire crackling in the hearth and the faint light of the crescent moon in the window. He refused to even blink out of fear that the creature before him would disappear into the shadows. His desires could very well be the cause of a war between the species. Accidental bonding was one thing but to willingly bend the law for his desires was something else entirely.

"Very…Wuthering Heights." Naruto turned to face Itachi with a partial look of disbelieving. "I mean down stairs is so modern and up here looks like a scene from my childhood."

"I take comfort in the past." Itachi moved to recline against the wall by the fire. "The present is always in a state of change. When I grow weary of it, I come here."

Naruto sniffed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "So…how are we going to do this?"

The humor of the question wasn't lost on Itachi. It sounded completely ridiculous and yet, erotic on the same note. "You make it sound as if I’m paying for your services."

A red flush spread across Naruto's face. Flushes were blood and he was finely attuned to the flow of blood in any living being. Watching the color spread across the tan cheeks was more erotic than any strip tease or porn film. It bespoke a sense of innocence—not necessarily innocence of body but more so of the soul.

"I'm just nervous. I've never been with a guy."

That was curious. Were-shifters were usually a sexually curious bunch. Bisexuality was quite common amongst them, though most opted to mate with the opposite sex for procreation purposes. Before mating, many dabbled in both genders. "Why?"

"It just didn't feel right."

Itachi chuckled as Naruto went on the defensive. "And women? Did they feel right?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "A few."

Itachi felt especially smug. Such an inexperienced creature be he were or vampire was a rare find. His body flickered from view, appearing directly behind Naruto. He lifted fingers to trail over the still healing bruise on the previously ravished neck before speaking. "Aren't weres known for their sexual prowess? You're letting down your species to be so particular."

"I just don't like fucking with someone I don’t feel something for, okay?" Naruto's hackles were raised.

The only thing keeping Itachi from backing down was the waft of thick arousal flowing from the other. Naruto was on edge because of his arousal. If one thing Itachi knew, from almost two millennia of watching others, was that weres became very irritable when aroused past a certain point. It was quite flattering that Naruto's body was reacting so easily to him.

Itachi wanted to savor tonight. He would be weak this once. After tonight, he would send the fox back to his family. He couldn't deny himself the pleasure of one night to satisfy all his desires. Just tonight.

"We don't have to do anything. I'll only bite you, if you wish. For me…sex and biting can be nearly indistinguishable under the correct circumstances." Itachi brushed his lips across the smooth curve of neck, scenting the flow of blood beneath the surface. "I have no desire to force you into an act when I know you prefer to have deep emotions for your partners."

The sound of Naruto's swallow was nearly as loud as a gong in Itachi's ears. His teeth pricked against his lips and he was forced to rub them across the bite zone of Naruto's neck to relieve their aching. It hurt in such a powerful way. His hunger was gone and a new, more primal need took its place—the need to mark.

"Oh shit," gasped out Naruto and the scent of his lust spilled out even headier from him.

Itachi's hands stroked down the tone arms and across a taunt, shirt covered abdomen to reach the bulge beneath the zipper of Naruto's jeans. "What do you want? To taste your blood again, I will be your slave."

A full body shudder worked through Naruto's frame. His head pressed against Itachi's shoulder while his hips jutted forward in desperation of the touch. A small garbled sound of need sprang forth from deep within his chest.

It was as arousing for Itachi as anything he'd ever experienced. He couldn't resist partially sinking his teeth into the warm flesh. It was barely a penetration, but obviously enough for Naruto to arch violently against him and warm wetness to be felt spreading beneath the hand cupping the hard shaft.

"Excited much?" He couldn't resist teasing. In all his existence, he had never met anyone who gave such a fast reaction to a bite. It could even possibly be termed as premature ejaculation.

Naruto whimpered weakly against Itachi, his legs giving out beneath him. He would have fallen to the ground if not for the cool arms wrapping around his waist to keep him aloft. His eyes fluttered closed and he allowed himself to be lead to the large four poster bed.

"We need to work on your stamina." Itachi pushed Naruto down to the bed and straddled his hips. "You're too excited about biting. Perhaps I should refrain."

Blue eyes shot open and desperate hands clung to Itachi's shirt. "Don't. I want you to bite me. I won't get as excited, I promise."

Itachi chuckled and lowered himself so that he and Naruto were eye to eye, their noses nearly touching. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I won't!" Naruto swallowed, his wide blue eyes meeting Itachi's gaze desperately. "I want the bites."

Naruto sounded like an addict. He was young compared to Itachi—several generations worth of innocence. It intrigued Itachi that Naruto was so excitable. He could taste the other's pleasure in the air and in his blood. To a vampire, sharing blood during sexual encounters was the most intimate action one could perform—far more intimate than actual penetration. Between two vampires, it was usually a mutual sharing but with a were, things were a little different. He couldn't let Naruto bite him and the thought dismayed an instinctual part of him. The last thing he wanted was for his blood to make the young were sick.

And then there was the risk of bonding.

While the moon wasn't in its zenith, he still refused to risk the chance. Naruto was different enough as it was. If he tasted his blood…if he drank fully from him, there was no foretelling of the outcome. He wouldn't risk it.

"Well, if it is a promise." Itachi watched the young were beneath him give a shudder before relaxing. Already he could feel the renewed excitement beginning to churn and bubble in the resilient body—a beneficial and enjoyable trait found in both their kind.

Seeing the way Naruto arched and groaned, Itachi was nearly panting to take everything—his blood and body. How close to the edge was his fox? He was enough of a bastard to find out.

His lips pressed to the curve of a tan ear. "Let out the beast."

His tongue darted out to swipe over the cartilage before his teeth nipped hard enough to draw blood. The change he felt run through the body beneath him had him sitting back to watch in amusement. Naruto was so easy to incite.

Naruto's eyes shifted in color from sky blue to a deep yellow. The marks along his cheeks deepened and small fangs poked out over his lower lip. "Very nice."

It was a controlled shift, and Itachi knew it. There wasn't the slightest bit of fur. That wouldn't do at all.

The brandishing of claws was the only warning Itachi gave before he sliced through the tee-shirt. He couldn't stop the smirk of satisfaction as Naruto's eyes darkened another shade. Dominance was the language of the were-shifters. His claws tapped along the warm skin, absorbing the heat produced in waves.

"Oh shit." Fur erupted across the chest and forearms. The previously rounded ears elongated and black claws distended to scratch at the bed coverlet.

That was better. Ever so slightly, Itachi's claw sliced a bit of skin near Naruto's navel. Blood welled up to the surface, drawing his gaze like nothing else could. He heard the hiss of faint pain from Naruto followed by the surge of lust filling the air. "When you play with a vampire, blood is always involved."

Naruto's back arched high off the bed as Itachi's flattened tongue ran across the scratch to catch and savor every drop of the crimson fluid before the wound healed itself. "I–I'm beginning to get that."

Pearly white teeth scraped upward across the tan, fur spotted chest until they reached the thick muscle above Naruto's nipples. A quick strike had fangs sinking deeply into the muscle, followed quickly by a scream from Naruto. His hips pounded upward in desperation, forcing Itachi to move off of him to keep from giving him the desired friction.

"Shit!" Naruto's claw tipped hands lunged forward to bring Itachi close only to be forced down by Itachi's strength. "Please…oh shit…I'm gonna come!"

Itachi pulled his lips away from the punctures to stare at the blood trickling across the creamy caramel colored skin. "Are the bites that good?"

"Fuck yes!"

Itachi cocked his head while staring at the flushed cheeks and panting mouth. He'd been with males and females of his own kind. He had experienced bites while in the throes of sexual pleasure, but never had he experienced anything near what Naruto was apparently privy too. He was hypersensitive to the bites. Was it the pain or perhaps the slight venom present in the saliva? Vampire venom only acted as a sort of relaxant and was barely noticeable in humans and completely ineffective with night races.

"Why?"

Naruto stared incredulously at Itachi. "You want to know why they feel good? They just fucking do."

Itachi chuckled and lowered his lips to lap up the spilled blood before licking his way up to the unmarked stretch of Naruto's throat. "Yes…but what about it feels good? Is it the pain or perhaps a sense of euphoria that occurs afterward? Tell me what is so good and I'll bite you again."

Itachi nibbled at Naruto's throat, pinching the skin between his fangs in promise while his hand freed Naruto from the confines of his sticky jeans. "Tell me."

"Oh shit…I don't…it's just knowing—" Naruto panted desperately, pumping his hips into Itachi's grasp. "Please."

"So close?" Itachi lapped at the bruised skin. He could smell the blood pulsing rapidly just beneath the surface. It beckoned him as if he was starving when he should have only the mildest of interest. "We'll have this discussion later."

Itachi gave a short, hard stroke to Naruto's cock as his teeth sunk deeply. Blood rushed into his mouth. It poured warm and thick into him, infusing him with strength and lust. He could taste Naruto's lust as it flowed over his tongue and it mingled with his own. The blood was drowning him in a sea of pleasure.

Claws dug deeply into the bed, ripping the sheets. Itachi could hear the rending but was unable to stop his feasting to care. He could taste the moment orgasm rushed over Naruto before he ever felt the warm wash of cum spreading across his hand. The risk of sending himself over the edge had him jerking back to sit on his haunches beside the quivering body.

"Oh shit," panted Naruto. "I'm dying."

Yellow eyes slid to Itachi, widening at what they saw. It didn't take a genius to know what he looked like. He'd felt his eyes transform to their predatory state the moment he'd tasted blood. He could feel the warm wetness against his lips and chin. Being a messy eater was becoming a regular thing where Naruto was concerned.

"Fuck me—" Lust sprang forward anew in Naruto's gaze. His tongue darted out to moisten his lower lip. "You look—"

"I look what, Naruto?" Itachi grinned to show his fully distended teeth. He leaned forward so that their lips were millimeters apart. "Tell me."

Naruto growled low in his throat and lunged forward to bite down on Itachi's lip. His small canines pierced the flesh and blood spilled out between them. A pink tongue darted forward to catch the drops as they dribbled down Itachi's chin to mix in the blood already there.

If Naruto had wanted to arouse him further, he couldn't have performed a more accurate action. Itachi snarled at where Naruto tongue lapped at his chin and his mind flew out of control, leaving only instinct much as it had done the previous night.

He shoved Naruto down to the bed, his sharp claws digging into the flesh of his shoulder. How he had the thought process to recall the lotion he kept in his bedside table, he wasn't sure. It was all a blur as he lifted one of Naruto's legs to his shoulder while plowing lotion coated fingers into him. It couldn't have been comfortable judging from the small animalistic whine that escaped his partner.

He tried to gentle his motions, but the lust eating away at him needed to be appeased. It was little more than smearing of the slick lotion inside before he applied the same to his aching shaft. How long had it been between lovers? He could barely recall his last lover, much less how long ago it was.

"Please," whined Naruto. His supernatural endurance was beginning to revive itself. His shaft lay thick against his stomach, drooling out small droplets of cum.

Itachi hissed, baring his fangs to his mate. The word tumbled through his mind and he was unable to stop their progress. He wanted to lay a claim to this body beneath him—needed to lay a claim.

"Mine," he snarled.

His claws held purchase in Naruto's hips, giving him leverage as he thrust forward almost violently. They left deep furrows in the flesh, tearing it in desperation. This was not love making but a taking. He was demanding everything of Naruto down to his very soul.

Naruto bucked at the harsh penetration. He attempted to throw Itachi off him, only to have Itachi's snatch his head back and bury his teeth into the warm flesh inches below his previous bite. It was all that was required to placate Naruto and have him docile beneath him.

Blood filled his mouth and he swallowed, not caring as the thick fluid ran over his chin and down to create slickness between their bodies. Their torsos were nearly coated in red by the time he pulled away to give a few hard thrusts inside. The warmth surrounding him was maddening. He was claiming his body but not his soul.

The frustration made him violent. Not even the small tickle of his previously discarded sense was present. All he could think of was having his blood flowing into Naruto. He needed the connection.

Lips pulled back in a snarl and he sat back just enough to rip his claws across his chest. Vampire blood joined that of were. It was a bath created in crimson. It coated their bodies and created a macabre sense of claiming.

Itachi's fingers clenched in Naruto's hair before pulling him to his chest and forcing his face against the freely bleeding slashes. A warm tongue darted out to lap at the surprisingly warm essence. 

His body shuddered at Naruto's willingness to feed from him. He could feel his essence seeping into the other. It brought on new, more powerful desires he could not fight. His neck arched so that his long inky locks flowed down his back and his body heaved into Naruto before shuddering.

It was the cries of pleasure against his ravaged chest and the expulsion of warmth between them that notified him to Naruto's completion. The rush of pleasure he felt at such a joining coaxed a rumbling purr from his chest. An answering sound erupted from Naruto and both collapsed amidst the carnage created by their coming together.

The room smelled thickly of cum, blood, and sweat. Reality was a harsh mistress making her presence known as the insanity of their fucking faded on the breeze.

It wasn't a bonding, though Itachi could feel Naruto in his veins as well as sense himself in Naruto. That he felt such disappointment had him sitting back in disturbed shock. They were equally a mess. Naruto's neck looked as if someone had chewed at it and Itachi's chest ached painfully from the self inflicted gouges.

"Shit." Itachi stood immediately and stalked to the adjoining bathroom. He turned the taps to begin water rushing into the large tub before returning to where Naruto lay complacently. "Don't fall asleep."

"Why?" mumbled Naruto sleepily.

Itachi steeled himself against the warmth rushing into him. How was he going to be able to let this creature go when he could barely stand the thought of not touching him every moment of every day? He hissed under his breath and stepped into the shower to wash away the majority of the blood on their bodies before settling both of them in the oversized tub.

He hissed as the water lapped against the still angry gashes across his chest. They would be gone by the next eve, but that didn't stop them from aching now. "Are you hurt?"

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, the last of his animal abandoned him and left his eyes their natural blue. "I'm ready for another round."

Just like the child he was. "I'd rather not."

"Yeah…I guess one can die from too much pleasure. I didn't know drinking vampire blood could taste so good. I could feel you in it. It was like I was ingesting part of your soul. I want to do it again."

"No." Itachi plucked a sponge from the rim of the tub and began washing himself and Naruto's limp body. "It's too dangerous. It shouldn’t have happened at all. It's going to make you sick. I…lost control."

Naruto cocked his head and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Vampires are just as instinctual as weres. We…have urges, but matings are rare. Most don't wish to consign themselves to a single partner. I have no wish to accidentally mate myself to you." Itachi almost winced at the harsh words. He felt Naruto stiffen and suddenly rise from the water.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Blue eyes shown with hurt before he stepped from the tub and snatched a towel from the nearby stack.

Itachi stood more slowly, his heart aching. It was perhaps overly harsh but the words were essentially true. He wanted to keep Naruto as his own but was bound by the shaky treaty of their two species. A war could very well tear their two races apart.

"I'm sorry."

oOo

Naruto didn't bother with clothing. His body altered and changed as he raced from the house. With each step bones cracked and fur erupted from him until nothing more but a large red fox remained. It was better to keep to the body of an animal when hurt. Animals couldn't cry.

Small white tipped paws carried him quickly over the distance until he reached his small house just as dawn crept over the horizon. He didn't bother to revert to his human form. It had been a while since he'd felt the urge to abandon his humanity for the simple thoughts of his beast.

It hit him all of a sudden. His small body began to contract and heave as vomit the color of blood poured from him. The stomach contractions seemed to last forever before they finally eased and he collapsed against the ground. Itachi had warned him that he would get sick.

His small body shook slightly as he rose to his feet. The smell of blood and vomit filled his nose and he gave a small snort. He was a short distance from his home and using a small cat door installed for their use when in animal form, he moved into the small home. Were-shifters of the vulpine relation were more concerned with familial relationships than wealth and tended to live in small den-like homes with their immediate family.

The bedroom he used was cracked and he used his muzzle to push it open before rushing inside and jumping onto the bed. He closed his eyes and gave a small whine. Exhaustion tugged at him. 

He was nearly asleep when his tufted ears perked up. The sound of a car pulling into his drive followed by familiar footsteps had him jumping from the bed and padding to wait patiently at the door.

Minato Namikaze entered the room using his key but paused upon seeing his son in full vulpine form. "Naruto?"

Naruto gave a little yip. He bounced around his father's feet, happy to see him. The natural playfulness of his inner animal taking over as he rolled over and bared his belly for the alpha of his clan.

"Turn back to your human form. I'm going to take you out to breakfast."

Naruto sneezed while shaking his head. He wasn't ready to feel again. He wanted to keep things simple for now.

Minato frowned and crouched before his son. His hand reached out to stroke a triangle ear only to earn a nip to his fingers. "Did something happen?"

Naruto whined and allowed himself to be plucked from the floor and cradled in the familiar arms. He liked the warmth his father exuded. It was already helping wash away the cold trapped in his soul.

"Would you like to go to England with me? I was only going to be there for a few days, but I think you and I could both do with some time at our family home." Minato scratched the ruff of Naruto's neck.

Naruto yipped happily. The family property in England was massive with a large expanse of forest and equally massive moors. There was plenty of space for running, playing, and hunting. He wanted to go there very much.

Minato set about setting the house up for a long vacation and settled Naruto in the rental car before settling into the driver's seat. "You know you'll have to tell me eventually."

A small whine was his only answer. With that, he put the car into gear and drove away.

oOo

"Itachi…what the fuck did you do?" Sasuke shoved a hand through his hair. "You're acting more like a robot than usual."

Itachi tapped off the end of his cigarette in the ashtray before turning uninterested eyes to Sasuke. "I'm acting as I always do."

"You're not even pretending to feel. Ever since Naruto left, you've changed."

Itachi snorted and took a deep drag of his cigarette before sorting through the documents on his desk. "Maybe you're the one who's changed."

"You did something to him. Kiba won't tell me what happened, but I know he knows so you had better start talking before I—"

Itachi barked a mirthless laugh. "Before you what?"

Sasuke's jaw tensed visibly. "Before I kill you and take over the clan."

The comment was a completely flippant and worthless threat, yet it gave Itachi pause at his brother's determined glare. "As far as I am aware, Naruto was fine when he left this house."

"Itachi, I'm not an idiot. I could smell the blood and sex."

Itachi shrugged a shoulder though his heart lurched at the memory of the delicious blood flowing on and in him. "I smell blood and sex on you all the time, Sasuke. That comment means nothing to me."

"He doesn't care, Sasuke." Kiba stood in the door, his face hard. "He simply used Naruto."

Itachi's hand snapped the pen held between his fingers. "We used each other."

"Did you? Then why has my friend confined himself to animal form?"

Itachi frowned, but it was Sasuke who spoke. "Why would he do that?"

"Our purest form is that of the animal we embody. I'm a wolf and Naruto is a fox. In our purest form, we don't have human emotions. Well, actually, we have them, but they are muted to the point of being barely there. We aren't quite animals because our thought process is more developed, but we aren't bound by our human counter part either. It's not uncommon to spend months or years in animal form after the death of a loved one or mate. It makes dealing with the loss easier because the human part is taken out of the equation. When the mind is ready to deal with the loss, then the human form will return." Kiba shrugged. "Naruto has been in animal form for two weeks. What did you do to him?"

Itachi swiveled his chair to stare out over the moon kissed garden. "Nothing. I simply made him understand vampire nature."

"Oh, shit." Sasuke lifted a hand to his brow. "Tell me you didn't tell him we don't mate."

"Huh?" Kiba glanced desperately at Sasuke. "Since when?"

Sasuke's hand slapped Kiba across his head. "We don't generally mate our souls. Vampires aren't very—"

"We aren't human." Itachi stood with a smooth glide. Vampires looked human, but they were even less so than their were counterparts. Emotions were difficult to manage and at times different from those normally felt.

Sasuke clenched his jaw. "The older we get, the harder it is to maintain steady emotions. It's a survival mechanism. Since matings are so rare, emotions become more fleeting because to spend eternity alone with only your emotions is quite unpleasant I’m told. It's different for me because I'm still young and mated. I won't ever be like him because I have you."

Kiba went stiff. "When I called him unfeeling…I was only joking."

Sasuke shook his head and glared in Itachi's direction. "He feels things. Right now…it's guilt."

"But you just said—"

Itachi gave a small puff of air. "I still feel, but it's muted to what you are experiencing. Sex is how we express ourselves. Blood. It makes us feel human for a time. After a sexual feeding, we seem more alive because we have ingested the emotions carried in the blood along with the physical liquid. It opens our previously mute emotions…but it isn't permanent unless the feedings are."

Kiba jerked his eyes back to Sasuke. "And if he mated?"

"He wouldn't need to revert back to his emotionless state. Like I said, it's a coping mechanism for surviving so long alone." Sasuke sent Itachi a knowing glance. "So what are you going to do, brother?"

"Nothing." Itachi turned his gaze to the window. "It's better this way. Naruto will heal and I have no wish to start a war over him."

"Minato wouldn't start a war," argued Kiba. "He just wants Naruto happy."

Itachi's eyes dilated before the previous flash of light darkened. "You say that as a were. I am a vampire. Would he really accept me as his son's mate? Would he deny us? Would Naruto accept his decree or would he seek to join me? I don’t like dealing in possibilities."

"Yet you took a chance with us."

Kiba popped the bones in his neck. "The full moon is in two days. It's a summer moon."

There was a particularly excited flash of red in Itachi's gaze. He tapped down the sudden and unwarranted flash of need in his body. His soul, normally asleep in his chest awoke with a jolt. He wanted to take Naruto—needed to take him.

"Don't tempt me," hissed Itachi through the rise of emotions.

"Just pick up the phone and ready your jet. You know you're going to do it, so just get it over with. Go to England and claim him under the moon. You don't have to ask and once you're mated, Minato will have to accept you." Kiba grinned at his plan, only to have Sasuke give him a disgusted shove.

"Stop talking, you idiot." He turned his black gaze to Itachi. "Just go and talk to his family. You know more about the Uzumaki clan than I do, but what I've met of them is quite pleasant. I doubt they would stake you out in the sun."

Itachi smiled faintly. "It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is. I've been working with some vampire scientists. It's possible to join the cells of males and females without actually having intercourse. Unlike with humans, it always failed with us but they've reached a breakthrough. Just tell Minato that mating Naruto to you wouldn't destroy his chances for grandchildren and heirs." Sasuke latched a hand onto Itachi's shoulder. "You need him…though heaven only knows how annoying it is going to be with two of them around."

"Hey!" Kiba scowled at Sasuke before turning his gaze to Itachi. "Just go make things right. Let Naruto chose for himself. Weres don't get that often with all the arranged matings."

"Fine, but this won't end well." Itachi plucked the phone from his desk. "I hope you're ready for the fall out, little brother."

Sasuke walked from the room with Kiba. His ears twitched faintly until he reached a point where he could no longer completely understand Itachi as he spoke with the pilot of the Uchiha jet. "Part two accomplished."

"I can't believe you negotiated a mating between your brother and Naruto. Do you know you could have brought down the fury of the Uzumaki clan down on our heads?"

Sasuke snorted and walked to the bottle of wine he'd set out to breath while they spoke with Itachi. "And you played your part beautifully."

"You do realize we are dead when Itachi comes home, don't you?" Kiba took the offered glass and downed the contents in one swallow. "Dead men."

"Stop being such a pussy. He'll be so into Naruto that he won't be able to think about how he got to that point." Sasuke sipped his wine with a smirk. "I am Itachi's brother. He's not the only one who can play with lives."

oOo

Itachi was forced to remain in the specially equipped plane for several hours until the sun set. He was quite irritated and his blood lust was eating away at him by the time he stepped into the warm evening air. Since Naruto's departure several weeks prior, he'd found it difficult to feed naturally. It was frustrating when one almost threw up blood their body desperately needed.

As he stepped from the plane, he immediately stiffened upon seeing Minato Namikaze waiting for him. The man did not look pleased but he was not violently angry either. Itachi was unable to read his actions and that made him very uncomfortable.

"Minato." Itachi stepped forward cautiously. "To what do I owe this meeting so soon after my arrival?"

"Your brother arranged it." Minato heaved a sigh. "I'm not happy about this, Uchiha…but your brother is a good negotiator and I want my son back."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Then you know why I'm here?"

"I've agreed to the mating…but only a hand fasting. I don't want any soul mating until we can assure the Uzumaki bloodline will continue. Science is growing, but I won't trust it until I hold my grandchild in my arms. The day that my grandchild is born and confirmed to hold the Uzumaki blood is the day I allow you both to take moon vows." Minato rubbed his brow; the dark circles beneath his eyes showcased his exhaustion. "Are you in agreement with these terms?"

Some part deep inside Itachi jolted into awareness. He hissed under his breath at the feeling but nodded. "If Naruto wishes it."

Minato nodded and settled into the vehicle alongside Itachi. The drive was surprisingly short as they pulled alongside a small forest. "Naru is in there. If he comes out with you in human form, I'll consider the mating contract signed. You only have this one chance. I'm not happy about this, but for my son's sake, I'll take on the role of father over clan head."

Itachi moved from the car towards the wooded area. He could sense Naruto but the bond created by his blood was weak. It made pinpointing Naruto's location difficult.

As he moved deeper, a small growling sound came from behind him. He chuckled and turned to see the fox form of Naruto. "Cute."

Lips covering the elongated muzzle pulled back to reveal razor sharp teeth. The hackles rose and he took several steps as if he was about to run. But he didn't. He merely stood there as if waiting for Itachi to plead his case.

"I never took you for a drama queen, Naruto."

The snarling intensified but some of the wildness left his eyes. They flickered blue for a moment before reverting to the standard yellow.

"Growl all you want, I'm not leaving until you talk to me so you might as well turn back. My brother and his…mate set this up so the least you could do is make their effort worthwhile."

Naruto snarled. He looked as if he was about to run until his body shimmered and transformed from the animal into the man. "You're one to talk."

Instantly, lust hit Itachi like a freight train. It rushed over him. The scent of Naruto, the flavor of his sweat, and the way his skin shimmered beneath the nearly full moon were all siren calls. His teeth prodded his lips and forced him to take deep breaths to keep from tackling him to the forest floor.

"Your father will be pleased."

"Did he send for you?" Naruto closed his eyes. "Just go away. He probably set me up with some rich mate."

Itachi attempted and failed to look nonchalant. "He has arranged for a mate."

"Figures." Naruto turned in the direction Itachi had come and shouted loud enough that his father had to hear. "I'm not fucking mating just to give you pups."

"That's good," said Itachi mildly. "Because I have no intention of impregnating you."

Naruto opened his mouth before snapping it shut. "What?"

"The arrangement is with the house of Uchiha." Itachi held out a hand. "I am your intended…provided you refrain from any more extended time as an animal."

"But you don't want to be with me. You said vampires don't mate."

Itachi shifted anxiously. The longer they were out here with the pull of the moon large in the sky, the more difficulty he would have in preventing himself from fucking Naruto into the next century. "We don't generally mate. I didn't say we couldn't as is obvious by my foolish brother and your idiot friend…now shall we leave before the moon has me bending you over that log and fucking you raw."

Naruto grinned. "Oh…so you're waiting on me. I think I'll stay out here for a while longer."

Itachi could scent the blood pumping through Naruto and the erection his naked body was sporting wasn't helping the issue. "We need to go…now."

"Make me."

Itachi snarled and leaped onto Naruto before he could fight. His hand fisted in blond hair and his teeth were instantly buried into Naruto's neck. He instinctively knew of his partner's pleasure by the rich taste of blood flowing into him, carrying emotions he'd been desperate to possess during the last few weeks. It caused him to suck more powerfully. The blood lust was on him.

Naruto shouted and clawed at Itachi's shoulders, his extended nails ripped at the jacket desperately. If not for Itachi pulling away, he might have gotten his wish. "No…fuck don't stop."

"There are…rules…Naruto." Itachi wiped at the blood while keeping Naruto at arms length. "Let's go back to your father."

"Do you think I'm going to go back to him with a hard on? This bitch is not leaving; I can tell." Naruto's eyes shot towards the moon. "Tomorrow night is going to be a bitch."

Itachi snatched Naruto against his chest while a hand lowered to wrap around Naruto's hard cock. "This is going to be quick."

His hand began stroking hard and fast at the erection. He couldn't help but smirk at how Naruto bared his throat in desperation only to have his unspoken request ignored. Naruto would need to learn patience. Just as he felt Naruto nearing his peak, his teeth descended on the bare neck in a painfully slow bite.

Naruto's shout was like that of a wounded animal as cum spurted in thick gobs to the leaf strewn forest floor. His body slumped, leaving Itachi to savor the flavor of post orgasmic blood.

"Oh shit…I needed that."

Itachi gave a final lick to the neck before tugging a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping his hands. "Shall we go finalize our hand fasting now?"

"You won't mate with me?" Hurt shown in Naruto's eyes giving Itachi pause.

He lifted a hand to Naruto's cheek. "A particular request of your father. He refuses to allow us a full moon mating until you produce an heir."

"I'm not fucking some girl just to get her knocked up."

Itachi chuckled and ruffled Naruto's mussed hair. "I was thinking more of artificial insemination."

"Oh…I thought that didn't work with us."

"Science has come quite a ways so I'm told," informed Itachi mildly. "Shall we go?"

Naruto shifted where he stood. "Aren't you going to ask me?"

It wasn't the first time Itachi was confused by something Naruto said. "I just did. Shall we go?"

"No…I mean…ask me to mate you."

Itachi's lips quirked and he prowled towards the waiting were. His lips ghosted Naruto's before drifting down to swipe a tongue over the fresh marks. "I already did."

A weight seemed lifted from Naruto's shoulders and he wrapped his arms around Itachi. "Will you mate me…when Dad lets you?"

"Of course. It is arranged." Itachi paused before smiling. "This saves me the trouble of starting a war over you. I don't think I could have held out for much longer."

Naruto smiled and leaned up to nip at Itachi's lips. "Me either."


	3. Thrice Bitten

"Why would they do this?" Naruto dug his claws into the wooden arms of the chair arranged outside his father's office. "Why would they call me to an official meeting?"

Itachi glanced at Naruto, maintaining his silence despite his own growing misgivings concerning their summons. He watched in growing anger as Naruto's worry began slowly altering his appearance. The markings on his cheeks began to grow in prominence and his normally crystal blue eyes darkened to a deep golden. Deep furrows were dug deeper into the wood with each passing moment.

"Something is wrong with the baby." Naruto sent a panicked glance to Itachi. "That has to be the reason.

With Naruto's surrogate mother nearing her birthing time, things began to worry him at the drop of a hat. Kurenai was an older were-shifter, but her blood was strong enough to maintain the pregnancy. The problem would begin if the mother's blood took dominance. She was a cat were and only a child of Uzumaki blood would satisfy Minato and the council.

"Stop worrying. Kurenai is fine and even if she birthed today, your child would be fine." Itachi crossed his legs and settled his linked fingers on his abdomen. "So stop worrying."

"He's your child too." Naruto looked at Itachi with hurt eyes. "You do think of him as yours, don't you?"

Itachi heaved a sigh and extended his arm to brush his fingers across Naruto's wrist. "He is my child too."

Naruto relaxed and practically purred under the stroke. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about everything."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were pregnant."

Naruto's gaze shot from Itachi to Kiba as he and Sasuke walked into the room. "I take offence to that! I'm the man in this relationship. If anyone was pregnant it would be Itachi."

Itachi snarled and tightened his fingers around the wrist in his grip. He pulled Naruto across his lap with his teeth barely grazing the smooth skin of an unblemished neck. On cue, Naruto moaned and arched into the caress. "You were saying?"

"Ugh, stop that shit. I don't want to see that…let alone smell it." Kiba gagged a little and moved to the opposite of the room. "You have no idea how strong his pheromones are getting. There is definitely some sympathetic pregnancy going on with him."

Sasuke smirked in amusement. "Any word?"

Itachi forced Naruto to remain in his lap and stroked his hair like that of a pet. "No."

"I'm worried. If this was after the birth and the infant took after Kurenai, then I might understand but Kiba explained to me that infants don't reveal their nature until placed under the light of a full moon. Not to mention the emotional strain this is having on Naruto." Sasuke shook his head. "It does not bode well."

"Naruto," spoke Minato as the chambers to the were council opened. "We are ready to see you."

Naruto perked up from Itachi's lap and jumped to his feet. "Dad, what is this about?"

"Inside."

Itachi glanced at Sasuke before standing and following Naruto into the chambers. Unlike with an official calling to all were-shifters, this was only a small gathering of the Uzumaki elders and those clans connected to them. This was about policy involving Naruto and Itachi.

Dark eyes narrowed visibly at the nervous looks from those present. "What is the reason for this?"

"This matter only concerns if the child possesses the Uzumaki blood as dominant." Minato spoke carefully. "Should Kurenai's feline blood take dominance, these proceedings are null and void."

Naruto stiffened, but didn't speak. His eyes shifted completely, all blue vanishing in an instant. His claws burst forward and dug deeply into Itachi's hand, easily slicing it open.

Though his blood trickled through their linked fingers and splattered in thick red droplets on the wooden floor, Itachi's face remained motionless. His own anxious worry was beginning to eat away at him and the pain caused by Naruto's claws was nothing compared to that. What worried him was this council's motive for summoning them.

"It is the wish of this council for the child of Naruto Uzumaki and Kurenai Yuhi to remain with the Uzumaki clan for education and training."

"No!" Naruto released Itachi's hand and slammed it to the elongated desk at which the members of the council sat. The blood coating his hand splattered and left an imprint on the pale wood.

"What right do you have to do this?" asked Itachi, his control faltering just enough for a ring of red to appear on the outside of his irises. "Naruto is the father and Kurenai has agreed to donating the egg and withdrawing all rights as parent to the child once he is born."

"This has nothing to do with Kurenai. If the child takes after the Yuhi clan, then you may do what you like with the infant," informed one of the elders. "We merely do not want an heir to the Uzumaki clan raised by a…vampire."

"I will be raising my child, along with Itachi." Naruto's splayed hand fisted. "This was not our arrangement, Father."

"Naruto, it is out of my hands. I was outvoted nearly unanimously. I have to follow the will of the council in these matters." Minato raked a hand through his hair. "Many of the members fear…if the heir to the clan was raised by a vampire, he would be more prone to be lenient with vampires. Especially so since Itachi is the head of his clan."

Naruto flashed a glance to Itachi. "I am not giving up my child."

"You would be allowed to visit him any time. We are not saying you would not be allowed to see him, only that he live amongst his own kind," Shikaku said quietly. "We simply think it will be better for him to be raised in a household of were-fox as opposed to one with…"

"Go ahead and say it," hissed Itachi. "Blood suckers? Life drainers. I've heard it all before and it didn't bother me then or now, but I will not allow you to take our son from us."

Naruto jerked and looked at Itachi, meeting his gaze with both affection and shock. His lips parted, but no sound emerged--a rarity for Naruto. His hand slipped away from where it was fisted on the desk and down to link through Itachi's once more.

Itachi's eyes turned hard once more. "That's right. I may be no blood relation to this child, but he is mine, none the less. Don't bring a war that you can not maintain."

"War?" Minato stood in a quick motion.

Itachi shrugged, his features never showcasing even the slightest emotion. "They have been fought for less. Our child is worth it."

A smile split Minato's features and his blue eyes softened immediately. "It is good to hear that my grandson will be cared for after his birth."

Naruto froze, gaping at his father. "Dad?"

"I hope you both will forgive the little intrigue, but I and the council needed to know that my grandson would be cared for by both parties. You're a hard one to read, Itachi Uchiha. I needed to make sure this was not simply you indulging Naruto. I needed to know both of you cared," explained Minato.

"It's not real?" asked Naruto, looking fainter by the moment. "You're not going to take him from us?"

Minato walked around the desk and wrapped his arms around his son. "I'm almost hurt that you would think I could."

Naruto's body went limp and he leaned desperately against his father. "I'm sorry, Dad. It was so convincing."

"It is alright. As a member of the council, I've long since learned to control my appearance and scent to deceive."

"Itachi, I have a proposition for you," informed Minato as he turned to Itachi.

Itachi nodded warily. The scene had been well played and even he fooled by them. With his still swirling anger active in his mind, he was unable to ground himself completely.

Naruto slumped into a nearby chair while Minato leaned against the desk. "Times are fast changing. In the scant two years since you and I spoke, the animosity between were-shifters and vampires has dwindled significantly. Much of the reason can be credited to you and your brother. A thousand lifetimes of misunderstandings have been shed and the number of inter-species relationships has flourished. I want to have our scientists join forces. I would like to look into the possibility of crossbreeding between vampires and weres. Of course, it would be a futile hope for the two of you because of your gender, even if it proves possible."

Naruto deflated immediately, the sight bringing a chuckle to both Itachi and Minato. "Sorry, for a minute I thought we might have a chance to have a child that was a part of both of us. Then I remembered we were both guys."

"And don't forget that," snarled Itachi, a teasing note flavoring his voice.

Naruto blushed and nodded his head. "How could I?"

"Ah, Itachi, how I wish you were a were-fox female."

Naruto promptly began choking on his own spittle. "Dad, I think that is enough of that."

Itachi smiled and stroked a finger down Naruto's cheek. Scarce moments later, the door to the chambers burst open and a pale faced Sasuke stood with an equally pale Kiba. "What is it?"

"Kurenai is in labor."

The blood drained from Naruto's face, turning his normally healthy skin tone to one more suited to be called gray. His eyes went wild and his hair seemed to stand on end with the pulse of fear.

Itachi immediate squeezed his hand and pulled him into an embrace. He could smell the anxious fear wafting from him. Though the infant would most likely survive, it was earlier than was completely safe. There was always the chance the baby would die from complications.

"Has she been taken to the clinic?" asked Itachi carefully. Were-shifters set up clinics in plain sight of the humans. They catered to were clientele only and were widely considered safe refuges for difficult pregnancies, or mother's whelping earlier than anticipated.

"Itachi…it's almost dawn." Sasuke sent a glance towards the dark horizon. "You have an hour at most before we need to go to somewhere safe from the sun."

Naruto's panic increased exponentially. "Itachi!"

"Naruto, calm down. I know you want to be near when he is born, but I can not. Were clinics aren't meant to house vampires during the day. I am going to have to wait at home." Itachi forced Naruto to meet his gaze. "But the moment the sun sets, I will rush to your side. I'm sorry."

Naruto bit his lip and leaned heavily against Itachi. "He won't be born until you are there."

Itachi smiled at Naruto. "Just keep Kurenai calm and let him be born when he is ready to be born."

oOo

Kurenai groaned, causing Naruto to jerk awake at his position at her bedside. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head and took her hand. "The baby just wants to be born a little early."

She smiled and relaxed, though her face still held a wisp of pain. "I am honored that you chose me to help in bringing the next Uzumaki into this world."

Naruto blushed and leaned his head to rest their brows together. "If he takes your bloodline, I would be honored if you would train him."

"Of course."

"Kurenai, do you need me to find the doctor?" Kurenai's mate, Asuma, stood stiffly in the doorway. Though it was not his offspring, worry for his mate was plastered over his features.

"I'm fine. He's not quite ready to come out yet." She ran an affectionate had over her swollen abdomen. "Even if he was making quite a fuss earlier."

"He's waiting for Itachi," Naruto informed them knowingly.

Asuma arched a brow and Kurenai smiled. "That is a lovely thought. Are you waiting for your other daddy?"

As if to answer her question, her abdomen shifted slightly. Naruto watched in amazement at the press of a small hand against her flesh. He leaned forward and pressed his palm to the small palm imprinted on her bare stomach. In that moment, he knew his son would be an Uzumaki because only an Uzumaki would be stubborn enough to refuse to be born until his other father arrived.

Kurenai gave another grunt and paled slightly. "They are coming closer."

Naruto's gaze shot to the clock. It would be another hour at the least before Itachi dared to leave the house. Even covering every inch of skin, the rays could work through the clothes subtly. Itachi would definitely feel the effects of coming early.

"Mr. Uzumaki." A nurse came in the room. "Kurenai is going into active labor. You'll have to wait outside in the guest waiting room from now on."

Naruto sent a worried glance at Kurenai before nodding. "Remember what I said," he shouted at her abdomen. "No being born until Itachi gets here."

The nurse gave him a slight shove, annoyance spreading across her face. She ushered him from the room and towards the waiting room where he was surprised to see his father already sitting.

"Dad?" Naruto slumped into a seat across from him. "I didn't think you would be here."

"I told you before; whichever my grandson takes after, he will still be my grandson." Minato reached across to pat Naruto's shoulder. "And, I'm going to approve your request to moon mate with Itachi regardless of the baby's nature."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes grew wide. "Even without knowing what is dominant in him?"

Minato smiled. "I didn't want you to jump into anything recklessly. Especially something you could not escape from, but I have seen you and Itachi together. You're good for each other even if I would prefer you mated to a were."

"Thanks." Naruto glanced once more to the clock hanging on the wall. "He'll be here soon."

Naruto was not as keenly aware of the sun as vampires but he could feel Itachi's growing restlessness despite them not having a moon bond between them. The moment the sun dipped below the horizon, there was a burst of energy in him. Bare minutes passed before the doors to the clinic slammed open and Itachi rushed in, followed by Sasuke and a very frayed Kiba.

"Do you realize how many speeding laws we broke?" Kiba weaved slightly in his steps and plunked down beside Naruto.

The odor of alcohol wafted in his nose…strong were alcohol. "Kiba have you been drinking?"

"Don't tell Sasuke," he giggled.

"From the way you smell, I'm offended that you thought I wouldn't know," growled Sasuke.

Itachi went to Naruto. "Has she birthed?"

Naruto shook his head. "He was waiting for you."

Almost immediately, a small weak cry reached the sensitive ears of all those waiting. The hair on Naruto's arms and neck stood on end. He knew that was his child crying.

The next moments were a nightmare until a large incubator was pushed from the birthing room, inside resting a tiny baby small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. Seeing it so weak and small caused panic to explode inside him. "Why is he so small?"

"Naruto." The were-shifter doctor in charge of Kurenai and the infant's care stepped from the room. "We should talk."

Naruto's eyes flashed golden with worry and if not for Itachi, he was certain he would have transformed there. Cool hands pressed into the small of his back and worked upward until they wrapped around his middle and a pointy chin rested on his shoulder.

"Relax," purred Itachi.

"First, I want to apologize but ultrasound is only so accurate. The baby never turned properly for us to get a good images so, I fear I must tell you that you have a daughter, not a son." The doctor smiled at Naruto's shocked face.

"I have a daughter?" His gaze met Itachi's. "We have a daughter?"

"Second," began the doctor. "She's very small; only three pounds. Her vitals are going to be monitored and she will have to remain here at the clinic for a few extra days but she is healthy and fully formed. Congratulations."

Minato stood and clasped Naruto's shoulder. "Thank you for giving me a granddaughter."

Naruto leaned into the touch for a moment before stiffening. "Wait! What are we going to name her? We only picked out boy names."

"I'm sure we'll think of something," answered Itachi.

Naruto smiled and embraced Itachi. "Thank you."

oOo

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sasuke as he eyed the thin silk robe covering Itachi's nude body. "I mean…are you sure?"

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke nervous look. "It is their way and I agreed to allow Naruto to be moon bonded in the tradition of the weres. Why, are you afraid you're going to become hard looking at my naked body?"

A horrified look crossed Sasuke's face. "No!"

"Thank you for coming tonight." Itachi glanced up at the large white moon full in the sky. "It is a good night for a mating."

"It's fine," pouted Sasuke. "I like Naruto too."

"You should tell him. He thinks you don't like him," said Itachi.

Sasuke arched a brow. "Maybe in another decade or two."

"We are ready," said Kiba as he approached the two. "The clearing has been purified and the others are waiting."

"Why do I feel like Itachi is playing the bride in this?" mumbled Sasuke.

Kiba chuckled and groped at Sasuke's ass. "You never seemed to have a problem with being the bride."

Sasuke's arm shot out and slapped the back of Kiba's head with enough force to cause his eyes to cross. "Another comment like that and you are on the couch for a month."

Kiba grumbled under his breath, but did his duty as Naruto's second and escorted Itachi and Sasuke to the circle created by Naruto's clan. He bowed slightly to Minato who stood in the center and then took his place beside Naruto.

Itachi shot a quick glance to their new baby daughter, Vivian. They chose the name because of its meaning. It was a Latin name that meant full of life. She was still tiny cradled in Minato's arms as he passed her to Sasuke for the duration of the ceremony, but she knew what she wanted and had both fathers, both uncles, and her grandfather wrapped around her tiny fingers. It was almost a moot point when her bloodline was revealed to be that of the fox. 

"On this most sacred night, I fully acknowledge the bond between my son, Naruto and his chosen mate, Itachi. Allow the moon to envelop you for the rest of your days, binding you together." Minato took a step from the circle and accepted the silk sheet handed to him. He spread it out inside the circle and turned to face outward.

On cue, all those watching turned their backs to the center, leaving Naruto and Itachi facing each other in the circle. Naruto grinned and dropped the loose orange robe from his shoulders to reveal his nude body. His skin gleamed in the moonlight, shimmering faintly with the magic brought into play on these sacred nights.

"You can still change you mind," murmured Naruto as his hands dropped to the loosely knotted rope at Itachi's waist.

"Never." Itachi wrapped his fingers in Naruto's hair and shoved his head back to bare the throbbing pulse.

Immediately, his head shot forward and he buried his fully extended incisors into the warm throat. A low moan erupted from both as warm blood shot from Naruto's throat and across Itachi's tongue. It was a different experience for both, but still amazingly erotic in so many ways.

Itachi could feel the threads binding Naruto to him in indescribable ways. The blood was all the more sweeter under the pull of the moon. They were two creatures bound by the call of the moon. That he was finally allowed to feel Naruto fully in his soul nearly sent him to his knees.

"Itachi," moaned Naruto, his arousal pressed against Itachi's hip.

Extracting his fangs, he ran his tongue over the marks before lowering Naruto the silk. Those present faded away in favor of Naruto. Naruto was the only focus.

He lowered Naruto to ground and traced his fingers down the smooth contours of his skin. His slightly elongated nails left the faintest trails of red, tiny beads of blood rising to the surface. With each scrape and bite, the body beneath him rose and arched in desperation.

"Again," whispered Naruto. "Bite me again."

Itachi grinned around his fangs and lifted Naruto's wrist to his lips. His tongue brushed across the pulse, tasting the flavor of salt before teeth sank deeply into the flesh. Again blood filled his mouth and Naruto arched beneath him.

Naruto's eyes fluttered closed and his hips arched high against Itachi. When his eyes opened once more, their color was no longer the beautiful cerulean but instead, a deep amber. His teeth were slightly extended, not as long as a vampire's but still noticeable. He grinned widely and lifted Itachi's wrist to his lips, kissing his way from wrist to elbow and then chest.

"Can I taste you now?" His tongue darted out to lick at the skin above a coral colored nipple. "Please."

Itachi groaned and nodded, hissing at the rush of pain filled pleasure as Naruto's teeth sunk into the flesh of his pectoral. It wasn't a bite in search of sustenance but rather in search of a taste. His blood ran from the bite thick and dark.

And Naruto lapped up every droplet as if it was mana from the heavens. His tongue swiped over the wounds, tracing down to follow any escaping line of blood. To feed and be fed from was the ultimate high for a vampire, and Naruto was providing it.

Itachi was unable to stop the growl from erupting and forcing Naruto to his back. His hands pinned desperate hands and his legs straddled shifting legs. The dark animal inside him was claiming his mate.

His teeth snapped down again, burying themselves in Naruto's shoulder and drawing forth blood from the flesh. It was a hunger of a different sort. He would mark Naruto. He would mark, take, and fully claim the body writhing beneath him.

He released one of Naruto's hands and used it to lift Naruto's leg onto his shoulder. Using his nails, he slashed a deep gash across his chest and used the blood running down his chest to lubricate the clenching anus wrapping tightly around his fingers. Blood loss was nothing compared to the need to bury himself inside Naruto and complete their exchange.

"Stop," panted Naruto, his strength exerting itself to push Itachi from his body. He turned to his stomach and drew himself to his knees. "Like this."

It was perhaps the most erotic action Itachi had ever seen. He was unable to resist drawing his teeth down the curve of Naruto's spine, marveling at the small bursts of fur springing forth under his touch. It aroused him to see Naruto lose control of the beast inside him during sex.

He could not resist placing another shallow bite at Naruto's hip. He did not press deep but just far enough to bring blood to his lips. His tongue swirled around the mark and his lips sucked hard, bruising the marked flesh.

"Naruto," he hissed into the flesh. His body quaked with the need to press inside but he would not last long once he did. Once attention was paid to his cock, it would be finished.

Some part of him knew this ceremony was meant to be deeply erotic. It was meant to display for the pack the connection two beasts held for each other. Having the others hear their moans and pleasure was a surprising turn on. It added a new level to their bond. Others were witnesses to the eternal vows of their souls.

His lips left the flesh of Naruto's hip and journeyed to the space between two tone cheeks. A quick darting of his tongue tasted his blood on the hole. He could hear Naruto panting heavily and his body shaking violently beneath the touches.

His teeth nipped at the puckered skin at the anus exit before sitting back and cupping himself. His fingers extracted more blood from the healing wound on his chest and spread it heavily over the girth of his cock. With one quick and hard motion, he was buried inside Naruto.

The shout erupting from Naruto filled the clearing. His body quivered and shook beneath Itachi while claws ripped at the silk beneath them. Wild heat burned both, searing them to their cores.

Itachi's claws dug deeply into Naruto's hips, pulling them back as he pressed inside. His fangs bared themselves, shining in the moonlight. With each inward thrust, he could feel an answering pulse in his teeth. Biting in itself was dangerously close to a sexual act to vampires and during sex, withholding a bite was nearly painful.

Yet, Itachi held back. He wanted it to last. He wanted the pleasure to build until it exploded around both of them. The moon shone down on them, firing their passions even higher.

Naruto arched his back, and bared his neck. He wanted it as much as Itachi. Knowing the pleasure brought on by the pain, Itachi withheld. He would not bite until both were at the peak. This last bite would push them over the edge.

Itachi's tongue stroked across Naruto's shoulders as he pulled him upward. With a violently hard bite, he sunk his teeth deeply into the willingly bared throat and feasted as if starved. His body shook in time with Naruto, their frames synchronized in pleasure.

Pulse by pulse, they spilled themselves in tandem. Each cried out the absolute pleasure. Naruto into the night air and Itachi into Naruto's neck. A sense of magic spread through the air, and was felt by all those around. It was a sense of a complete bonding between two creatures not normally bonded.

Completion was the only word Itachi could describe. It was more than a physical satiation but something deep in his soul. The ever present blood lust was muted beneath the strength of the bond. Nothing could compare to this feeling of contentment. Never in his existence had he known such a feeling existed for his kind. The few bonded vampires ever spoke on what they exchanged with each other but Itachi was certain that a part of Naruto's soul rested inside him. It soothed and calmed the ever present darkness.

"Thank you," he whispered into Naruto's flesh as they collapsed to the forest floor.

Naruto panted, his head against his forearms. "For what?"

"For completing me."

The end.


End file.
